A Little Hurt A Little Comfort And A Whole Lot Of Love
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Shinobu walks into Miyagi's office to see him on top of Kamijou he runs off but is caught by Miyagi who pulls him back to the office once in they start to get rather kinky but what will happen when the dean walks in on them? Rated M for a reason. will contain content of the Romantica and egoist couples later on.
1. Chapter 1

Shinobu X Miyagi

Shinobu's POV

I had just got out of school and was on my way to M university to see Miyagi, it has been a while since I'd last seen him and I couldn't wait any longer so I decided to surprise him. I was so happy that I was finally going to see him. I sped up when the university came into sight. I hurried through the halls till I reached his office what I saw when I opened the door made my heart stop.

There in front of me, Miyagi was on top of Kamijou their faces just inches away. I glared at him before storming off. I heard Miyagi calling my name but I didn't want to talk to him. I was at the end of the hall when Miyagi caught up and pinned me against the wall. "Shinobu, we weren't doing anything I promise. The books fell and he couldn't avoid them!"

I glared at him from my spot against the wall till I felt his lips on mine. I melted into it kissing him back passionately I felt him take my hand before he pulled away and took me back to his office. When we entered the room was empty.

Miyagi sat on his chair and pulled me onto him "Shinobu I need you…" he said huskily. I groaned and dropped my head on his shoulder.

"I need you too…" I whispered back as I took a whiff smelling the lovely smell of Miyagi with his sweet cologne. I heard him chuckle as he kissed my neck. He started to strip me starting by lifting my shirt off me then starting on my pants.

I helped him remove them by kicking them off. He looked at me appreciatively which made me blush like a tomato. I started to remove his clothes my hands were surprisingly steady as I started to undo the buttons on his shirt.

Once his shirt was gone my hands moved to his pants, I successfully managed to get them off I'm when I captured his lips into a fiery kiss of which Miyagi greedily accepted.

I shivered when I felt him slide a finger into my entrance it didn't take him long to add the second finger. My face remained in the crook of his neck as I moaned softly at the sensations. Miyagi started scissoring my entrance "M-Miyagi…enough...I-I need you..!"

He groaned and removed his fingers allowing me to slowly lower myself onto his massive cock once I was full adjusted which didn't take long these days. I started to move myself up and down on him my face staying close as close to his neck as possible at all times not wanting anyone to hear us.

As we started getting really into it we heard footsteps but we kept going not thinking anything of them. Neither of us heard the door actually open or the footsteps that moved threateningly towards them. We froze on the spot when we heard my father speak right in front of us, "SHINOBU..!"

We looked at each other with expressions of horror then we both slowly turned our heads at the sound that made us jump out of our skin and the look on our face was like the world had just ended. "Shinobu what the hell do you think you are doing?!" he yelled in a dark and dangerous tone.

Miyagi's POV

This was a disaster how could I have been so foolish to get Shinobu to do such things where his father could walk in anytime! This was all my fault! I felt Shinobu peck my lips before getting up to get dressed. I watched him do so as I dressed myself too. I couldn't even look at the dean right now.

Shinobu returned to my side once he was dressed a scowl across his face. "Shinobu go home!" the dean yelled but Shinobu stayed firmly beside my side.

Shinobu's POV

"B-but" I was so shocked, he'd never seen or heard his father talk in that manner before in his whole life but even so I can't just sit here and not say anything, Miyagi means so much to me.

Miyagi's POV

"SHINOBU!" The dean yelled once again.

"NO FATHER!" Shinobu said an edge of desperation clear in his voice. The dean was too stunned. "Father I'm sorry but I'm in lo-"

"SHINOBU STOP!" I yelled at him, the dean and Shinobu just stared at me. "Don't yell at him! It was all my idea!" I almost yelled at the dean in his defence. The dean had a hard expression as his gaze rested on me.

"How could you take advantage of a young boy like that?! Do you know what you've done to my family?! Have you any idea what this could do to you?!" he yelled at me although his words were harsh I knew he was just protective of his son and maybe a little of me as we had grown close in the past.

I turned to Shinobu who looked near tears right there and then, I leant down and placed a gentle kiss to his head as I whispered "go home…" I stayed close to him for a few seconds more before speaking once more, "I love you…" before I left the building.

I sighed as I sat at home waiting for my little terrorist to call me, not being able to do anything as I was too worried about him. The things going through my head were 'is he alright? Is his farther locking him up and taking his phone away?' 'Did Shinobu run away and get hurt? Was he laying in a ditch in a ditch somewhere?!' I had, had enough and decided to try and phone Shinobu but it didn't connect, even more worried now I decided to phone his sister. "Risako? Is Shinobu there?" he asked trying to keep the desperation from my voice.

"Eh? Miyagi? Shinobu isn't here he hasn't been back all day…what's happening? Father has been weird since he got back…" I frowned and almost had a heart attack right then and there.

"It's nothing just a silly argument I just really needed to speak to him thanks Risako…" I said before hanging up before she could ask any more questions. He wasted no time in grabbing his phone and jacket and leaving the house in search of my little terrorist.

I ran all around town looking everywhere that I possibly thought Shinobu would be but finding nothing instead. I was starting to get desperate now, Shinobu was in serious danger out here at night all alone. I kept searching for him even going so far as to recheck the places I had already checked. Once my panic had reached its limit a decided to try and phone Shinobu again in hopes that he'd taken his phone and would answer. After trying to call him five times I actually get an answer "Shinobu! Where are you?! I'm so worried about you! God you little terrorist I love you so god damn much what do you think you're doing, doing a disappearing act on me?!"

"M-Miyagi…" was the female voice of Risako on the other line. My heart nearly stopped. I wasn't even concerned about the fact that I'd given away our secret my only concern was that Shinobu wasn't near his phone.

I put the phone down and hurried back to mine to get a few more supplies but when I got out the elevator I saw my terrorist laid against the door to my apartment. I hurried over to him pulling him to my place when it was opened and enveloped him in a hug. He sobbed into my chest as I pushed him into the door making him look up in time for me to kiss him passionately before I pulled away looking him in the eyes "don't you ever scare me like that again! My heart nearly stopped when I realised you'd ran away and didn't even have your phone on you!"

He hid his face in my chest again sobbing harder into it than before "b-but after what you said in the office w-why would you c-care.?!" He screamed once he'd pulled his face from my shirt again.

A pained expression covered my face as I looked down at him. "Shinobu it's not that I don't love you or want to tell anyone about us, the situation wasn't the best one and I wanted to protect YOU!"

A faint blush spread across those cheeks at my words. I simply held onto him tightly as we slid to the floor. "M-Miyagi…" he whispered in a slightly pained tone.

I hushed him with a soft peck of the lips "Shinobu, I love you so much its painful I'll always protect you and try and keep you happy. Your farther loves you very much and is trying to protect you and doesn't mean any hurt or pain in his actions."

Shinobu's POV

The sincerity and truth in those words only made me cry harder. I could feel Miyagi tighten his grip on me in a protective manner. I gasped when I felt Miyagi's lips on mine, I responded quickly kissing back.

I needed him right now all of him and he seemed to understand just how much I did which almost made my heart stop. His hands slid up my shirt running over my flat stomach a little before going even further up to play with my dusty pink nipples. I was lost in pleasure as he rubbed, pinched and rolled them between his fingers. My eyes shut tightly my lips had parted slightly as I panted softly.

As I opened my eyes to tiny slits and looked up at Miyagi, I saw the look of lust in his eyes "M-Miyagi...oh-oh god Miyagi p-please make love to me, show me just how much I mean to you…"

Miyagi let out a sexy growl like noise which really turned me on. A cocky grin graced his lips as he spoke, "Already planned to~" This turned me on even more if that was even possible.

Miyagi let out another growl before he literally ripped my clothes from my body. He leaned forwards kissing my lips before trailing kisses down my neck, chest and stomach leaving little red marks as he went from the occasional nips.

Just before Miyagi could take my erection into his mouth as he had planned I pushed him away gently. Those hurt eyes he made almost killed me. I looked away as I spoke, a deep blush covering my cheeks from embarrassment "M-Miyagi…l-let me?"


	2. Chapter 2

A little hurt a little comfort and a whole lot of love.

Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long everyone I have had a really bad writers block but I'm back :D and I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favourited this story.

Miyagi's POV

When I woke up the next morning I saw Shinobu's beautiful face next to mine and I couldn't help the massive grin that spread across my lips. I kissed those sweet lips of his and unintentionally woke him up. "Morning…" he grumbled from his position underneath me before he leaned forwards and claimed my lips.

"Morning," I replied once we had parted. I couldn't look away from those gorgeous grey orbs of his. As we stared at each other loads of emotions had gone through me, I leant down a little gaze still locked with his till our lips met.

Shinobu kissed back hungrily wrapping his arms around my neck pulling me closer before pulling away from my lips, his moving to my ear nibbling on the lobe before whispering sexily in my ear, "Miyagi, I want you…bad…" I almost melted hearing those words come from my beloved. I wasted no time in capturing his lips again in a searing kiss. My hands travelled over his still nude body.

He groaned at the feeling making me grin, my grin widened even more as I noticed how hard he was already. My hand moved instantly to his now erect cock rubbing it as I spoke to him "Do you need prep?" I asked softly as he shook his head.

I grinned at that my cock also fully erect now. I grabbed his legs pushing them towards him so his entrance was now exposed. I quickly lined myself up and thrust in, in one quick easy thrust. We moaned together at the feeling of being complete. It didn't take him long to signal for me to move.

We were soon in a fast rhythm still not able to be satisfied needing the pace to be harder and faster still which is what I did. Shinobu's flushed face and delectable moans were almost enough to make me cum on the spot but I stopped myself. As I continued to thrust into him my hand snuck around his thigh to grab his previously forgotten erection stroking it in time with my thrusts. I soon found his prostate which made him a moaning squirming mess.

My thrusts soon became erratic as I drew closer to my climax I could tell Shinobu was close too so I leant forward placing feather light kisses up his chest to his collar bone then to his neck where I bit roughly making him scream my name as he came all over our bodies.

His tightening walls around my throbbing erection was the final straw and after a few more deep thrusts I came deep inside coating his walls in my seed. I panted before pulling out and slouching against the sofa.

Shinobu shuffled about on the sofa till he was nestled into my side. I smiled at him and wrapped an arm around his slim waist. "You should go shower," I said softly which made him cling to me more.

I gently ruffled his hair as he replied "I'll shower later…with you…" the last bit was shyly whispered. I let out a chuckle as I kissed his cheek.

"You really are a brat eh? But you are MY brat," I said fondly. I scooped him into my arm carrying him to the bathroom placing him on the toilet "Shower time, I need to go talk your farther tell him your safe and here."

His face turned sour at the mention of his father "I'm not going back there!" he exclaimed.

I smiled pecking him on the lips "I figured as much that's why I was going to tell him ill look after you from now on." I told him softly. That blush made its way onto his cheeks again making him look adorable. "Come on get into the shower." I told him as I got the towels ready.

I saw him move to set up the shower and get out a new shower gel. I turned and got in standing under the shower head as he got in too. Just as I turned on the water I felt him hug me from behind. To my surprise I felt his hard on against my leg. "Miyagi…I love you…so much…" he whispered against my back.

I managed to turn myself around in his grip and lift his face to look at me. "Shinobu I know and I know I haven't said it as much as you but you now I love you too. You are my world," I told him softly. I leaned down to kiss him before whispering, "someone's hard again…" seductively against those lips.

He blushed all the way to his ears "t-that's what you do to me…idiot!" he mumbled out which made me blush lightly.

"You do the same to me…" I whispered out as I gently grabbed his wrist guiding his hand to my now erect cock. "See…" he nuzzled his face into my chest to try and hide his embarrassed face. "You are too cute," I said softly and pressed him against the tiles of the shower.

"M-Miyagi..!" he moaned out as I sucked hard onto his neck leaving another mark there.

I pulled away and stared into those grey pools of his. "I'm going to screw you senseless." His only response was to kiss me hard as if begging me to do just that.

I lifted his legs which he then wrapped around my waist I pressed him against the tiles kissing him passionately. He pulled away to whisper "h-hurry up!" I chuckled and sucked on the sensitive skin of the collar bone making him groan into my ear which turned me on.

I couldn't take it anymore I needed him more than anything. I lined myself up and without a second hesitation I thrust into him. We let out a groan together as I started a hard and fast pace.

Shinobu was a moaning mess against me as I thrust into him against the tile wall. "M-Miyagi..!" he moaned out. I nibbled on his bottom lip before placing butterfly kisses down his jaw line to his neck all the way to his chest till my mouth found a dusty pink nipple. I took it into my mouth nipping, sucking and licking the sensitive nub while my thrusts got a bit more erratic.

"S-Shinobu…let's cum together…" I whispered. He nodded in reply as he moaned when I hit his prostate driving him crazy. His tightening walls around my cock started to drive me crazy as well almost tipping me over the edge. I moved to his other nipple as my hand moved to stroke his erection drawing us both close to completion.

Shinobu clung to me digging his nails into my shoulder as I thumbed the slit tipping us bother over the edge as we came together. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes panting, trying to catch our breath. "T-that was…amazing…" he whispered.

I smiled and pecked his lips "yeah…" I whispered before panting him down and grabbing the soap to have our shower.

After our shower I got dressed and headed out to M university to see his farther. I was nervous all the way there but I fought them till I was outside his office door. I knocked and waited till I heard that "come in." he looked stressed as I opened the door and walked up to him. "Miyagi?"

I took a deep breath "Sir Shinobu came to mine last night I didn't have time to contact you as he was a mess. I've also come to tell you he will be staying with me from now on, his wishes."

The dean looked utterly lost at this news "c-can I see him?" he asked rather softly, you could tell he was a father worried about his son.

I smiled softly "I'll ask him when I get back and call you. I'm sure he misses you too." He gave a sad chuckle at that.

With that I left and hurried home. When I opened the door to my apartment I was instantly glomped by Shinobu. "I missed you…h-how did it go…with my dad?" he asked timidly.

I looked him in the eye "he's worried about losing you and wants to see you," I told him stroking his cheek soothingly. "We can invite him over for dinner…"

I saw blind panic spread over his features but he soon calmed himself and nodded "…okay…" I gave him the 'are you sure' look and he nodded again "yeah," he said a little stronger this time.

I kissed his lips softly in reassurance I then moved to the bedroom to call the dean. Once that was done I headed back out to Shinobu. "What should we do for dinner?"

He thought for a while "nothing too fancy…maybe something like tempura don and miso soup?" he suggested.

I smiled big "sounds perfect!" I said happily moving to the kitchen. "Going to help me Shinobu-Chin?" he blushed and moved to help me.

It took us about two hours to finally get the perfect dinner which was when the doorbell rang. I pecked his cheek "I'll get it you just prepare yourself, okay?" I said softly before heading to the door. Opening the door I greeted the dean "hello dean."

"Hello Miyagi," he greeted back. He peered into the room. "Where is my son?" he asked.

"He is in the kitchen helping to dish dinner. Take a seat at the table and we will be out shortly." I told him before hurrying back to Shinobu. He was shaking with nerve. "Everything will be fine I'm here to help you." He nodded and took his own meal into the dining room trying to show that he was confident.

I soon followed him with the other meals placing one in front of the dean "Thanks," he said his gaze slipping back to Shinobu.

I sat down and looked at the awkward father and son. "Hey Shinobu-Chin how's your school work been going?" I asked softly.

"Pretty good not too hard but it's nice to be on a break now." He said softly I nodded as I started to eat. The rest of the dinner was still rather awkward. I was happy that they were at least talking.

When it came to the time for the dean to go home I walked him to the door. "Miyagi…I've arranged for you to have a 'holiday' from work so you can help Shinobu. So I'll see you in a couple of weeks' time."

I was surprised by that but nodded "He is in safe hands sir I'll look after him I promise." I told him with as much seriousness as I could.

He nodded "I can see that now he's been very happy since he has been with you I was a fool to judge you without the facts." He patted my shoulder before leaving. I closed the door and turned with a small smile.

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter I know I'm not good at doing Shinobu's father. Hope you liked it please R&R. I am thinking of making this an M-Preg fic, what do you guys and girls think? Please leave a review on whether you think I should or not :) thanks to you all in advance.


End file.
